


In Between Summer and Winter

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Mundane Interpretation of Magical Events, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Venus, Symbolism, The Author Attempted To Write In The Style Of The Source Material, The Author Wrote This To Process Feelings, everything is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: Packing up after camp, and that strange, quiet time after magic.





	

Summer. Typically the hottest time of the year, in certain parts of the world. Leaves, plants, life should flourish in the warmth and the air.  


But everyone knows that eventually Summer comes to an end. Leaves change color, plants go dormant or die, and life quiets down. Life hibernates from the ever-oncoming cold, huddling in on itself to stay warm; to stay safe.  


Everyone knows this.  


And Venus does.  


And Jupiter does.  


And Neptune does.  


So, as Summer simmers down into Fall, so too does Summer Scouts, and camp, and the heat of the car engines that take the girls back to their hibernation. The leaves fall, just as the immeasurable feathers of wings, uncountable hands, and irrepressible flood waters slough away into the static of that Summer. Their radios neglect to get any sort of signal, neither devilish nor divine, but none of them leaves the burnt-out husk of plastic behind. Instead, into their luggage it goes, alongside pajamas, toothbrushes, and pieces of paper.  


On those pieces of paper are pen marks, or lip liner pencil marks, all with different combinations of the same numerical scale. One is Venus's, tall and brightly shining from the highlighter she used, one is Jupiter's, scrawled through by a red correcting pencil, and one is Neptune's, in icy blue make-up and fluid strokes of pigment. Those numbers that say “hope”, and “love”, and “please call me”. It's these pieces of paper, shuffled in the contents of suitcases, the girls cling to as they pack up their Summer lives in preparation for the Autumnal times.  


While leaves may fall, and plants go dormant or die, and life hunkers down to keep what warmth it can to itself, three girls blossom together, lonely no more.


End file.
